


take me

by awildcur



Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [4]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Summary: Reader shows up at the clubhouse after another failed date and vents about it to her old friend, Ez. She's definitelynotthere in hopes to catch the eye of a certain long-haired sniper. No, not at all.(from a prompt request on tumblr)
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s), Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185551
Kudos: 14





	take me

“ _God_ ,” you groan. “Everyone is having sex. Except me,” you complain. EZ’s lips pull up into an amused smile and he shakes his head. “I’m serious! What the fuck is wrong with me?” you gesture down at yourself.

“Nothing,” he answers, like you knew he would. He’s manning the bar at the clubhouse and you decided to stop by after yet _another_ date with _another_ loser.

EZ and you had known each other for years, since high school. He was one of your closest friends and the first person you hit up when you found out you had to relocate back to Santo Padre for work. You’d have to be blind to say EZ isn’t attractive, but you’re both too close to see each other like that.

There was a drunken kiss at some point in the past, though. It was fucking weird. You both immediately laughed and mutually agreed that was the first and last time it would ever happen.

“Seriously, I’m this close, _this close_ ,” you gesture in his face, “to redownloading Tinder.”

“Don’t,” he groans. “I don’t need you calling me after _another_ failed Tinder hookup.”

You glare in annoyance. “You always tell me to text so you know I made it home safe,” you argue.

“Look,” he huffs, “the point is, you’re better than these random Tinder hookups,” he puts down the rag he was using to wipe the bar. He stretched his arms across the bar and leaned forward.

“Well, I’m not doing too well out in the real world either,” you complain before teasing, “What do _you_ know anyway? You’re still hung up on your old high school sweetheart.” You throw a stray bottle cap at him.

EZ rolls his eyes. “Why are you here asking me for relationship advice, then?”

“I’m not asking you for relationship advice. I had a bad date – _again_ _–_ and wanted to talk to a friend. Okay?”

He looks at you for a moment, studying your face. You’re still all dressed up from your date – your hair and makeup just how you like it, and in an outfit that fit you perfectly. EZ would also have to be blind to say you aren’t attractive. But he knows you’re not there for him.

“Are you sure that’s why you’re here?”

“No offense, but I sure as hell didn’t come to this bar for the service,” you look pointedly at him.

EZ’s megawatt smile stretches across his face and he laughs. He leans forward, closer to your face and whispers, “You sure it has nothing to do wi-”

“ _No_ ,” you cut him off, already knowing where he was going.

He leans back from the bar and raises his hands in a surrender. “If you say so,” he says with a knowing smile.

Your face screws up in annoyance. Before you can try to argue, the doors to Templo open and a voice is called across the room.

“Prospect! Beers,” it commands.

EZ nods and calls back, “Got it.” You watch as he pulls out as many beers as he can carry with two hands.

“How long are you gonna be doing this?” you muse aloud.

“What?” he looks back over his shoulder.

“This,” you wave a hand around as if to say _all of this, the club, the Mayans_. “How long is this prospecting thing?”

“Don’t got much longer,” he answers before moving from behind the bar.

You suddenly hear a wolf whistle and a “Damn, what are you all dressed up for?” You look over your shoulder and Angel’s striding towards you. You smile at the other Reyes as he leans next to you on the bar.

“Your brother’s fucking annoying, y’know that?”

“Since we were kids,” he answers with no hesitation and looks back at EZ. He shakes his head at his sibling before turning back to you, face screwed up in confusion. “That’s why you’re dressed up?”

“No,” you laugh heartily. “I had a shitty date tonight,” you explain with an eye roll.

Angel raises his eyebrows and mouths an “oh” in understanding. He nods and tilts his head, looking to the side. “So you came here, huh?” he asks.

Amusement lilts his voice. You don’t have to look at him to know there’s a smirk on his face.

“You and EZ are _both_ annoying,” you huff.

“C’mon, hermanita,” he chuckles. “You know you’re here tryna to finish what you two,” he juts his chin out to point at someone, “started last time.”

You already know who Angel is referring to, you don’t need to look. Still, your eyes drift across the room and land right on him before you can stop yourself. He’s sitting at a table with Bishop and Hank, his long hair shielding you from his full view.

_You want to pull on it._

You quickly shift your eyes, ignoring how Angel’s were staring straight into your face, and turn around so your back was to him.

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” the obvious lie tumbles from your mouth.

Angel scoffs and, just like EZ, raises his hands and concedes to let you believe what you want. But also like EZ, he isn’t a fool.

Only Angel and EZ had an inkling of something going on between you and Coco. They even almost walked in on it.

* * *

The _last time_ , what the two of you never got to finish, was when Coco had you with your skirt pulled up in the clubhouse bathroom. He had your underwear pulled over to the side, his finger rubbing your sensitive clit. You tried to bite down your moan when he slipped two fingers inside, trying to be quiet as you were in semi-public, but he wasn’t having that.

“Quiero oirte,” his lips mumbled against yours.

“I want more,” you moaned, and he added another finger. You groaned in pleasure and move your hips to fuck yourself on his fingers. “ _Fuck_ ,” you cursed.

“That’s it, hermosa,” he breathed the words of encouragement before pulling you into a kiss.

A hand gripped at his hair to keep him close; you wanted to feel as much of him as you could. You throw your head back as he speeds up his movements, mewling out a chorus of “yes” and “please” and “don’t stop.”

Then, a loud knock assaulted your ears.

“C’mon, horn dogs, let’s go!”

You groaned at the interruption and Coco swore under his breath.

“ _Fuckin’ Angel_.”

A frustrated sigh escaped you as you reluctantly pulled away from each other. You locked eyes for a moment, almost taken aback at how intently he stared at you. The lust was undeniable as he looked over your face, your body. You almost reached for him again when another knock pounded on the door.

Coco groaned before calling out, “Yeah, okay!” and the knocks ceased.

The moment completely shattered, you quickly fixed your appearance. Coco opened the door slightly, trying not to expose you, but Angel kicked the door further.

“C’mon, bro- _Oh_.”

The look of surprise would’ve been comical in any other situation. Behind him, EZ wore a similar expression. You raised your eyebrows at them in a challenge.

_What? Say something._

“What is it?” Coco’s harsh tone brought Angel’s attention back to him. His demeanor changed at once.

“We got shit to handle,” he explained in a low voice, head tilted at Coco.

Coco nodded once and without another word, without even a look back at you, they walked out. You’re left unsatisfied and staring at EZ in the doorway. He gave you an apologetic face and a shrug before following them.

* * *

“Y’know,” you turn back around to face Angel, “this is your fault.”

“ _My fault?_ ”

“Yes!” you indignantly insist.

He scoffs at you again, an eyebrow raised. Lowering his voice he says, “If you’re talking about that day-”

“You _know_ what I’m talking about.”

“Look, I’m sorry you didn’t get to finish getting fingerbanged-” you scowl and shove his arm, “-but we had shit to take care of.”

Angel inclines his head towards you, his tall frame still leaning against the bar. With an eye roll, you turn to face him. His eyes are boring into yours, causing you to sigh and drop your argument. You knew it was ridiculous, anyway.

EZ ambles back up to the bar.

“Are you gonna take me home?” you ask him, as the night is no longer young.

“I’m still on duty,” he answers with a shake of his head.

You look at Angel.

“Sorry, querida,” he shrugs.

“Ugh, it’s fine,” you pull your phone out and unlock it. “I’ll call a Lyft or something.”

“Hey, wait up,” Angel puts his hand over yours to stop you before calling across the room, “Yo, Coco!”

Your eyes go wide. “ _Angel!_ ” you grumble at him.

He ignores you.

“Can you take her home?” he points to you. “She needs a ride.”

Coco strolls up, and before he reaches you, Angel turns and whispers, “In more ways than one,” in your ear.

You poke him in the chest and he just cracks a smile, unfazed.

“What’s up?” Coco nods as he reaches the bar.

“Look, don’t worry about it. I can call a Lyft,” you say with a wave of your phone.

“Nah,” Angel argues. “She just went on a date with some asshole. We wanna make sure she gets home safe.”

If you weren’t looking over at EZ – rolling your eyes to him at Angel’s efforts of getting you laid – you would’ve noticed Coco narrow his eyes when the word “date” slipped out.

“Yeah, I gotchu,” he agrees. His eyes flash over to yours and he asks, “When you wanna head out?”

 _This is the first time he’s spoken to you since the bathroom, weeks ago._ You almost forgot how intense his gaze can be.

“Uh,” you begin with a shrug, “whenever you’re ready.”

Coco then sets his beer down on the bar, not even halfway finished. And with a tilt of his head towards the door says, “Let’s go.”

* * *

Once you’re there, Coco follows you inside your apartment. He just says he wants to make sure everything is cool and that you’re safe. The sentiment warms you up and you try to push it down.

_What happened in the bathroom was weeks ago. If anything more was gonna happen, it already would have._

“Nice place,” Coco’s comment breaks you out of your thoughts.

“Thanks,” you look around the small living room. “It’s not much but it’s just me. But I don’t need a lot of space, y’know?”

Coco’s face flashes with an emotion – _worry? disapproval?_ \- and he says, “They never said you live alone.”

You know _they_ is Angel and EZ, and you shrug in response. “They’re both so busy, they haven’t actually been by here much.”

“I’m jus’ sayin’,” he begins. “It can be dangerous. Y’know, being a friend of the MC.”

_A friend._

You turn to him, watching as he surveys the window. Your apartment isn’t in the best neighborhood, something you know worries EZ. But it’s what you can afford at the moment. Coco’s gaze is fixed on an altercation across the street and he checks the locks on the window.

He doesn’t notice you striding up to him. Your hand reaches up to pull the blinds down the window – and to gain Coco’s attention. Every time he looks at you, you feel as if his eyes are staring into your soul. They were so dark, so attentive. It made you nervous and excited all at the same time.

“Are we friends, Coco?” You lick your lips as you look over him, leaving your question hanging in the air.

“Boy Scout says you’re like family,” he explains. “You’re important to him – and Angel. And if he patches, you’ll be important to the MC, too.”

A small smile graces your lips. Your question to EZ comes back to you, and you suddenly understand. The MC is a brotherhood, a family. Being back in Santo Padre all alone, you too ached for family sometimes.

_However-_

“That’s not what I asked you.” Your voice is barely above a whisper.

Before you can process what’s happening, Coco’s lips are on yours. You gasp at the sudden movement as he pulls you towards him. He takes the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth. You stumble a bit as he starts to move you backwards, and he steadies you with his hands on your waist. Coco bites at your bottom lip before pulling away.

“Sit,” is all he says. And you obey, sitting once you feel the couch hit the back of your thighs.

Coco kneels in front of you and pushes the skirt of your tight dress up. You foolishly had high hopes for your date and wore a skimpy thong. You’re glad it won’t go unappreciated. Coco smirks at the sight, and just like that day in the bathroom, pulls the fabric over to the side to expose you.

_But if someone interrupts this time, there will be hell to pay._

He scoots you closer to the edge, spreading your legs further. One hand holds your leg in place while the other moves towards your center. You gasp when you feel Coco’s thumb circling your clit. It’s slow at first, almost agonizingly so.

“Coco, please,” you breathe out.

His eyes flash to yours, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “¿Que quieres, bebé? You want me to make you feel good?”

Your head frantically shakes in a nod, and Coco moves his hand and swoops down.

Coco hands squeeze your thighs as he sucks on your clit. Your fingers thread through his hair to hold him closer. A moan of his name falls from your lips and you would be embarrassed at how needy you sound, but it all felt too good for you to care. Then he slips his fingers inside you, knuckle deep, and you throw your head back against the couch as they massage your pussy. Your head lolls to the side and you look down at him, almost startled to find his soul-searching eyes staring straight at you. _Fuck_ , the sight is almost enough to make you come undone.

You clench around his fingers and he curls them inside you. Coco sucks harder on your clit and your body starts to shake. Your back arches against the couch as the coil building inside you finally releases. Your cries fill the room and you don’t care how loud you are or the fact that your neighbors can probably hear you.

You fall back against the couch, breathless. Coco slides up your body and he presses his fingers against your lips. You wrap your mouth around his fingers, swirling your tongue before you start to suck. A low moan escapes as the taste of your sex hits your tongue. Keeping eye contact with Coco, you bob your head a few times, as if you were sucking his dick. His eyes grow darker and he pulls his fingers out of your mouth.

Your hands move to unbutton his jeans but he swats them away. Instead, Coco’s hands rise to the straps of your dress and push them over and down. He’s pleasantly surprised to find you’re not wearing a bra. He pulls a nipple into his mouth and you groan in pleasure.

“Coco, please,” you plead again. You needed it, you had _been_ needing it. “Fuck me.”

Coco pulls away. Standing before you, he takes off his kutte and his shirt. You raise a hand to run over his chest, and trace a finger across the lines of ink. You pull it back, admiring the art on his body.

“Take your dress off,” he tells you, voice heavy with lust.

Still sitting, you lift your hips to shimmy the dress off. You take your thong off too, throwing the articles of clothing to the side. Coco’s jeans are now unbuttoned and you sit up to push them and his boxers down at once.

You take his hard length in your hand and stroke up and down. Coco hisses at your languid movements. You want it in your mouth but he stops you, saying “I thought you wanted me to fuck you. Turn around and get on your knees.”

Body buzzing with anticipation, you do as you’re told. Your rest your forearms on the armrest and look over your shoulder. Coco moves behind you and spreads your legs further. A hand on your waist, he slides inside you, slowly at first until you push back to take all of him. The sounds of your pleasure mingle together. You want to move but Coco grips at your waist to keep you steady.

“You always this impatient?” he leans over to growl in your ear. But you don’t get a chance to answer as Coco starts moving his hips. His thrusts are slow and deep and you push back to meet every one.

“ _Mmm, harder_ ,” you whimper. You want to feel claimed by him. You were his, if he wanted you.

Coco’s hand clutches the back of your neck, pushing your face into the couch, and his hips drive into you harder and faster. Your low moans and his grunts swirl around and fill the room. Leaning over you, Coco turns you to look at him, his hand moving to grab the front of your throat. His lips catch yours in a frenzied kiss.

Coco groans, breaking the kiss, as your walls tense around him. His hand moves from your throat to your chest, stopping to squeeze your breasts and tease your nipples, before traveling to your center. His finger finds your clit and presses down, rubbing harshly. Your body tenses and shatters around him. Coco groans against your ear.

“ _Scream my name, just like that.”_

“ _You take it so good.”_

“ _You look so fuckin’ pretty cummin’ on this dick, baby.”_

Coco fucks you through your orgasm. He’s getting close and clutches your hands in his, lacing your fingers together. Tears sting your eyes and you beg him to cum, to claim you, to make you his. His hips stutter and he buries his face in your neck, muffling the growl that escapes him as he cums inside you.

“Fuck,” you whisper once you’ve caught your breath.

Coco gives a short laugh in agreement.

Time is still for a moment. The two of you lay together, letting your heart rate get back to normal. You don’t mind his weight on top of you, actually dreading the fact that soon he’ll have to get up and leave you. So you’re surprised when Coco’s face turns to yours and he kisses you, cradling your face to keep you still.

“Johnny,” he says once he pulls away, the name a breath on your lips.

“Hmm?” you hum, your mind still hazy.

“Johnny,” he repeats. “That’s my real name. Just in case you wanna scream that next time,” he ends with a lick of his lips.

His brazen explanation makes you laugh.

“Next time, huh?” you playfully quirk an eyebrow. “I’ll remember that.”


End file.
